<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Unknown by randomKduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054513">Into the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck'>randomKduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Linked Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>based off an animatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomKduck/pseuds/randomKduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule has been hearing the voice for a week. Enough was enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Linked Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/gifts">thetoyboxs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Linked Universe, and did not come up with this idea.<br/>LU by JoJo56830 on tumblr,<br/>And the Animatic this was based on is by TheToyBoxs, they are really cool make sure you check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyrule sat on a log, the campfire in front of him providing the only light. All the other Links were asleep. Hyrule himself was dozing off, untill he heard the voice that is.</p><p><em>"Link"</em> the voice sing-songed. Hyrule let out a soft groan. The voice had been keeping him up for the past few nights.</p><p>He didn't understand! Why was this voice calling to him? He knew it wasn't bothering anyone else, he had brought it up once, but had to pretend he was joking when the others looked at him funny.</p><p><em>"Link"</em> </p><p>Hyrule got up, walking far enough away that the other Links couldn't hear him, but stayed close enough that they were still visible. "I can hear you, but I don't want to" he said, looking around. <em>"Link."</em></p><p>"I don't want trouble, unlike some people." He muttered that last part. hearing no response this time, he disided to continue anyway. "Everyone I care about is safley over there,-" he pointed at the other Links "-or back in the castle of Hyrule in my- well, in my Hyrule." He waved his arms in the genral direction he gussed his Hyrule castle would be in.</p><p><em>"Link"</em> this time the voice seemed to sigh tiredly, it made him smile despite himself. "Sorry, but I can't keep listning to you," he said, starting to walk further from camp, "I'm already on an adventure, and I don't think it'd be a good Idea to go on some side quest while we're jumping through timelines." </p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't follow you into the unknown." He sing-songed, just to be silly. But then felt an odd serge of power, "into the unknown," he sang expiramentally, another serge of power, he grinned "Into the unkno-wn!" He released a small wave of magic, the voice sang along. Hyrule remembered that he had walked far from camp, and turned to leave when a thought struck him.</p><p>"Are you here to distract me? Are you here so I end up sleep deprived, and lashing out? Or make some big mistake?" He asked, no response. Taking that as a 'yes' he started back to camp. <em>Or</em> said a voice in his head, <em>are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?</em> "Do you think, maybe I'm not where I'm sapposed to be?" He asked, giggling a little when he realized he had rhymed. </p><p>"Everyday <em>is</em> a little harder as my magic starts to change," he admited, "and there is a part of me that wants to go, into the unknown" he sang that last part. Releasing a bit of magic, "into the unknown." He walked closer to the cliff he had stumbled apon, "into the unknoooown! Aho aho oh!" He continued to sing, shapes of people he knew forming around him one by one as he did so.</p><p>The three people started walking toward the cliff. His eyes were drawn for a moment to the green glowing triforce mark on his hand, before he looked back up at the dissapearing threesome. "Where are you going?" Hyrule asked, they smiled back at him, beconing him over, "don't leave me alone!" he shouted running after them, he stopped at the very edge, looking after them as they faded. "How do I follow you?!"</p><p>"Into the unkown!" He sang unleashing the last wave of the strange magic he would be using tonight.</p><p>There was a long pause alowing him to catch his breath.</p><p>Then suddenly there was clapping behind him, and he spung around to see a very shocked group of Heroes, Wind being the one clapping with exuberance.</p><p>How was he going to <em>explain</em> this?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>